


你不能感同我身受02

by pick_r



Category: KATTO KWIN DIDI PINKRAY ONER
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 20:44:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14776928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pick_r/pseuds/pick_r





	你不能感同我身受02

02  
岳明辉这一觉睡得很沉，等再睁开眼发现已经躺在自己房间的床上，而且枕边还有一个不容忽视的热源，轻浅的呼吸喷在颈侧，有点痒但并不难过。他刚打算再次闭上眼时，一个毛茸茸的小脑袋凑了上来。

“岳妈妈，你怎么了，是不舒服吗？一下睡这么久。”看到他醒来，灵超直接伸手去搂住岳明辉的腰，顺带着把下巴磕在他的肩膀上。

距离太近了，小巧的鼻尖和丰润的嘴唇几乎要贴在他的脖子上，若有若无的磨蹭，让本就敏感的岳明辉身体一抖。马上想拉开点距离，却发现根本脱不开灵超的桎梏，才惊觉当初那个纤细的小男孩已经发生了惊人的变化，肩膀变得宽厚体表筋肉的线条也变得明晰，已然是成年人的模样。

 

见他想挣脱，灵超赶紧收紧了手臂，直接把脸埋在他的颈间磨蹭起来。岳明辉又是一抖，随即还是放松了身体，弯起被小弟压住的那只手臂，把他虚搂在怀里，安抚着轻拍他的背。

 

“今天凡子哥是不欺负你了?”见他不答，小弟声音闷闷的道，“今天休息的时候木子洋一直拦着我，不让我去找你。”

因为是深夜，房间里只点着一盏床头灯，灵超撑起上身，在晦暗的灯光下，剔透的眼睛也亮的得不行，如同精灵。岳明辉本已滚上喉头诸多谎言借口，最后也只剩下故作轻松的敷衍，“诶呀，没有，没有的事儿。”

 

“岳岳妈妈!虽然凡子哥和木子洋什么都不告诉我，但我心里一直都是相信你的，你肯定不会做伤害我们和组合的事情!”

 

岳明辉愣住了，甚至鼻尖和眼角也有点发热。看吧，人就是这种奇怪的生物，当明白是孤单一个人的时候觉得自己刀枪不入，千般磨难都能独自消化。一旦得到一点温暖，又瞬间变得脆弱不堪……大概是最近真的太累了，一个快三十的爷们矫情什么呢！

一个突兀的声音打破原本紧张的气氛，“小弟，跟你妈妈聊什么呢？”

 

木子洋一如既往的带着笑，声音里也是满满的宠溺。他的五官过于硬朗，不笑的时候总有一种生人勿近的气质，所以出道怎么多年，不知何时他就养成了这种时刻带笑的习惯。他迈着长腿走了进来，两步就翻上了床，无比自然的溜进岳明辉的被窝，撑着头打量着岳明辉。

 

“木子洋，你走，我和岳妈妈要睡了!”小弟嘟着嘴，毫不客气的说道。灵超是团里最小的崽子，也是最得哥哥们宠爱的一个，尤其是木子洋，陪他闹久了，灵超也就习惯直呼他的大名，连哥哥两个字也直接略去。

 

“你这个小弟，不懂事儿，我和你岳妈妈有事儿要说，小孩子快去睡觉。”

 

“不，我就不，略略略。”

 

木子洋笑意渐浓，语气也好像是一直大猫在撒娇，“老岳，你看小弟不开心了，他最听妈妈的话，要不你哄哄他?”

 

“唔!”一声短促的呻吟在喉间划过，岳明辉额上渗出了一层薄薄的冷汗。

 

是木子洋，他刚凑到岳明辉身边，就把手直接从他宽松的运动裤腰插了进去，直探后穴。和灵超说话时，指尖一直在褶皱间打着圈，刚刚更是直接把指尖顶了进去。可惜男人那处本来就不是接受的地方，毫无准备的甬道干涩不堪，木子洋只能勉强进去一个指尖。

 

岳明辉痛得直抽气，又不想让灵超看到，倒了两口气儿才忍了下来，低声道，“小弟，听话，先回去，妈妈和你洋哥说点正事儿，说完就去找……唔”

 

“你”还没说出口，就再次被木子洋的动作打断，他突然拔出指尖，又一次更用力的顶进去!有了刚刚的刺激，小穴颤抖着容纳下了更多，但也只是一个指节。岳明辉疼得说不出话，缓了半天，只苍白的说了句，“回去睡吧。”

 

木子洋看他颤抖的样子，决定暂时不再折腾他。他又哄又拎的送走了小弟，回来的时候发现岳明辉已经换了姿势，背对着门缩在被子里只有很小的一块凸起。木子洋很多次细细的钻研过老岳的身体，他的骨架不大，骨头很细，能长到一米八纯粹是热爱运动的良好回馈。因此他的筋肉很紧实有韧劲，握在手里感觉甚好。

 

想到那种美好的触感木子洋又露出了微笑，抱着胸观察着床上瑟缩的人。木子洋是个懂生活爱生活的人，他与卜凡不同，在暗地里维持这段畸形的关系与爱憎无关。现世的磨砺和蹉跎本就是无可避免的，无论真相如何，他没想过责怪任何一个人。但他也从未向岳明辉表达过他的想法，因为他喜欢岳明辉因为自责在床上汗水淋漓咬牙隐忍的样子，真是美得不可方物……

 

“老岳，起床了，不然我就要……”木子洋直接坐到他的身边，他的行动总是比情话还要快。他直接掰过岳明辉的头，附身咬住了他的嘴唇。今天老岳的嘴唇有点干，原本丰润的表面结成一层薄薄的皮儿，他灵活的舌头添了几下就准确的找到了翘边裂口处，沿着浅浅的沟壑舔了起来，滋味从一开始甜甜的，慢慢变得有点咸，让他想起稻香村的某种糕点……美味，需要品尝。

 

他的手也掀起了宽松的T恤钻了进去，开始揉捏饱满的胸部，像揉捏女人的胸部那样一把抓在手里挤压。另一只手，直接捏上一边已经挺立的乳尖，细细研磨。

被咬住的嘴唇无法闭合，透明的津液顺着嘴角流了下来。他的嘴唇有些微的痛感，应该是嘴唇干裂的地方被弄破了，想到明天一早还有工作，岳明辉决定要阻止他动作，鬼使神差的伸出舌头想把木子洋的顶开，这也恰恰陷入了木子洋给他设下圈套。岳明辉的舌头主动缠上来纠缠，多美妙的感觉……

 

木子洋抽出两只手，固定住了老岳的头部，舌头也直接长驱直入，狂风暴雨般的扫荡着他的口腔。在灵巧的挑逗下，岳明辉呼吸急促，嗯嗯啊啊的呻吟从口中流泻出来。身体逐渐有了热度，但心却一点点凉了下去，他不想承认，自己现在是享受的。

 

直到股间一凉，他才惊觉不知道何时裤子已经被脱掉扔在一边，木子洋的吻也正浅浅淡淡的落在他身上……他伸手去捧木子洋的脸，想要阻止他的动作，却被钳住手腕，按到头顶。

 

木子洋抬起头看向他，没有笑容修饰的脸有种冷清又禁欲的气质，大型猫科动物进食受到阻碍，眼神总是不会太友善，岳明辉被这审视的目光激得一抖。讨好的用膝盖轻轻的磨蹭起了木子洋身下的凸起。

 

“洋子，我今天体力实在跟不上了，不然我帮你……啊”

 

还没等岳明辉说完，木子洋就一把抓住他纤细的脚腕折向胸口，身后安静的穴口完全呈现在木子洋眼前。

 

“看来凡子下午确实没占到便宜嘛，我还以为你已经被操开了，没想到还这么紧。前戏做了这么久，后面居然连点反应都没有，你是木头吗？”

 

岳明辉的心彻底沉到了底，刚刚的温情好像是一场梦。他曾经以为自己会习惯恶言相向，但出自曾经至亲人之口，他的心还是狠狠的抽了一下。

木子洋俯视着身下的人，眼角和鼻尖都泛着红，生理的泪水挂在眼角，轻蹙着眉，牙齿下意识的咬上还在渗血的嘴唇，这幅样子确实惹人怜惜。

 

片刻他又笑了起来，俯身将头凑到岳明辉的耳边，用气音道，“哥哥，我和凡子不一样，这幅柔弱的样子打动不了我。放心吧，我一会儿会让哥哥爽的，相信我……”


End file.
